


don't forgetti

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, idk - Freeform, so shit, super short, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: have fun having no explanation whatsoever to what the fucks going on





	

Ah, what a masterpiece! The plate of spaghetti which lay before Papyrus was unquestionably the best yet, if not the best ever. Its watery sauce had the exact amount of stale chunks of who-knows-what that any decent spaghetti should have, and the aroma that wafted from it was enough to make one throw themselves into the hot goopy lava of the Hotlands. Yes, yes, this was definitely far better than... the others. Papyrus had a quick glare at the trash can in the corner, eyesocket-balling the mounds of spaghetti that had been previously abandoned there.

A wonderful sense of pride arose in his ribcage, and he looked over to his side to see what Undyne thought.

And apparently Undyne thought it was great too, because she instantly suplexed him in a rush of excitement.

"WOW PAPYRUS! YOUR SPAGHETTI MAKING SKILLS HAVE GOTTEN SO MUCH BETTER! YOU COULD PROBABLY BECOME A MASTER CHEF!" the fish-lady yelled, her voice occasionally breaking and rising into an ear-deafening pitch. Papyrus answered, with somehow twice as much zeal in his voice.

"THANKS UNDYNE!!! BUT I'M BECOMING A ROYAL GUARD BEFORE BECOMING A MASTER CHEF!!!" A sudden realization washed over him.

"I MUST INTRODUCE SANS TO THIS DELICACY!!!" And with that, the the taller skeleton rushed off, practically leaping up the stairs.

  
  
But then the world stopped.

B ut t  h e n  th e  wo r l  d  st  o ppe d.

B u  t  th  e n  t  h e   w  o r   l d   s   to   p   p   e   d .

Where was he? An uncomfortable darkness enveloped Papyrus, making him feel uneasy. Was Sans messing around with his time space warping stuff again?

"hey, paps?" Speak of the evil-demon-child! Papyrus spun around to face his brother.   
"SANS! WHAT'S GOING ON?" He made himself a mental note to ban Sans from spaghetti if his got cold while they were in this strange place.  
"papyrus, i dont really have a lot of time but i need you to-" The smaller skeleton jerked and gave a small, choked gasp, falling to his knees on an invisible floor.  
"BROTHER ARE YOU OKAY?!" Papyrus instinctively went down to Sans' level to hold him, but as soon as he touched his dearest brother, a small static shock ran up his bones.  
" you  ne ed  to" An awful, suppressed gurgle echoed from his throat. Sans shakily lifted his head up, as if it were the hardest thing in the world, and looked at Papyrus, a forced grin plastered to his face. "p  le as e  pa ps ,  d o n't fo r ge   t  a bou t  m e." It was then Papyrus noticed a hazy light slowly consuming Sans, creeping up his face and hding it from view. Was... was his brother abandoning him?

"B-BROTHER?? DON'T LEAVE ME BROTHER!" No, no, that notion was ridiculous! Sans would never abandon him!

"  i   m       so     r  r y   p a ps. I   l o ve    y    o u ." 

A  n  d   t h e  n  t  h  e    w  o  r  l  d    s t   a r  t e d.

An d th  e   t he   w or ld st ar ted.

And the the world started.

 

Papyrus frowned. Didn't he... hadn't he just gone up the stairs? He shrugged and dismissed it. "RIGHT NOW MY PRIORITY IS GETTING THIS DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI TO MY BROTHER!!!"

Wait, what?  
What had he just said?

B...  
Brother?  
Papyrus didn't _have_ a brother.


End file.
